


【千百】醉酒事件

by joannlee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee





	【千百】醉酒事件

原本只是平凡的一天，春原百濑瘫在客厅的沙发上，眼神紧盯着墙上的时钟，耳边仔细听着门外有无任何动静。这个时间点能待在家里算是稀罕得很，但另一位搭档明明没有工作，这个时候却还没回家。  
徒留春原百濑一个人空守闺房。  
眼见还剩几分钟就过12点，平常不太会熬夜的百强忍着睡意，伸手不断地揉眼睛。  
和万さん一起喝酒就这么高兴，连回家都忘了吗！要不是晚上有节目拍摄，他怎么说都会屁颠颠跟上去——  
“唉。”春原百濑叹了口气，往旁边一栽，平常热情四射的人一下子变得恹恹的，整个人塞进了沙发里。  
他也好想和万さん喝酒啊……  
不、不对！春原百濑摇了摇头，黑白相间的头发在沙发之间摩擦，一瞬间变得乱的不行。他一点也不羡慕千！更不会羡慕万さん！不就是喝个酒——他也可以和其他后辈喝的！等到千随后才知道自己和他们喝酒，一定会后悔的！  
思至此，春原百濑很快抽出了自己的手机，打起精神给人打了电话。他自然忽视了指向12点的时钟，一心只想着自己心血来潮想好的计划。  
“喂？百さん？怎么这个时间打电话来了……”和泉三月没注意到自己的低语被百听得一清二楚，他才刚准备好明早给两个高中生的便当材料，回到房间就收到电话了。  
“啊三月！”春原百濑听见对方接起电话，赶紧就进入正题。“一起去喝酒吧！”  
话落，春原百濑没听见对面传来任何回应，安静得像是挂了电话一样。  
“三月？”  
这边的和泉三月听见人这么说，下意识地抬起手机看了一眼，要不是声音和百さん一样，他差点以为是人打错了电话。  
“百さん，你还好吗？”和泉三月关心的声音响起，他坐到自己的床上，脸色堪忧。“是不是发生了什么？和千さん吵架了吗？”  
“吵架倒是没有……”百愣头思考了几秒，没几秒随即反应了过来。“不对！我就邀请你喝酒怎么你就猜这么多！”  
毕竟会在这个时间叫人出来喝酒的，不该是百さん啊……和泉三月默默抬眸朝某位大叔的房间方向望去，露出了意味不明的神情。  
“抱歉，今天可能去不了。明天idolish7不是还有和re;vale和trigger的节目拍摄吗，睡眠不足就糟糕了。”和泉三月老实回答，尤其他的地位在综艺节目实在是不可动摇，要是一个主持人出了什么事，他可无法保证其他成员有办法把节目做好。  
“唔……那好吧！”春原百濑倒是没纠结太多，偶像的工作就该摆在顺位，他没敢多说什么，多几句寒暄之后就挂了电话。  
春原百濑拨通了另一人的电话，整个人慵懒地陷进沙发里。“喂？小龙？”  
“百さん？”十龙之介的声音听起来很是惊讶。毕竟他们还没有过在这种时间通话的记录。“怎么了吗？”  
“呐，我们一起去喝酒吧？”春原百濑问。  
“啊？”  
“喝酒！”百重复道。  
电话那头又是没有任何反应，这次百倒是安安分分地等待着，没多久，他清楚地听见那头‘砰’地一声，附近还有人碎碎的说话声。  
“龙，你怎么连路都走不好……”  
“有没有伤到……”  
“抱歉……”  
春原百濑愣了愣，还是缓缓地开口。“龙？”  
“啊，百さん。抱歉，让你听到了。”十龙之介的声音传来，听起来有些惊魂未定。“我刚结束拍摄，这几天忙了点，刚刚突然一阵头昏差点就跌倒了哈哈哈。”  
“你要去喝酒吗？我可以陪你啊。”  
“……”百抽了抽嘴角。“还是不用了，小龙你好好休息。之后再聚，拜拜！”  
他飞快地断了电话，不给十龙之介多余挽回的机会。一个睡眠不足的人还陪他一个无理取闹的人喝酒，百可没有这么狠心。  
全世界就他一个人闲得在沙发上打滚。  
春原百濑的手指在荧幕上来回滑动，最终停驻在了一个点。他怔怔盯着上头的‘月云了’，就在他决定要按下去通话键的时候，门外响起了窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“都说了不要扯我的衣服！”  
“想吐……”  
“别！就快到了，别在这里——”  
“唔——”  
“百くん！！！”  
几乎是条件反射，春原百濑听见外边响起万さん的呼唤之后立马从沙发上跳了起来，完全除去刚才奄奄一息的样子，赶紧就打开了门。  
先是漫天的酒臭味袭了进来，百忍着不去掩着自己的鼻子，抬眸就看见两位把脸遮得严严实实的人站在自家门口。  
“呼。”大神万理空出一只手扯下自己戴着的口罩，呼出一口浊气。他一开始压根就忘了旁边这个大麻烦要处理，一不小心就喝多了，才落得这么落魄的下场。“抱歉，百くん。这个时间把你吵醒。”  
“没事没事！我还没睡呢。”春原百濑伸手拉过整个人瘫在大神万理身上的折笠千斗，尽管有些吃力，他还是把人靠在自己身上。  
“抱歉……”大神万理察觉到了什么，一脸苦恼地挠挠后脑。他当然知道现在千和百的关系，尽管这样他和千还喝酒喝得这么晚，心里愧疚不已。  
“万さん进来喝点东西再回去吧。”对于大神万理前面说的话春原百濑只是摇摇头，并没有多说什么，他带着千退后了一步，给人让出了一条路。  
“——不用了，我得赶紧赶回去休息。明天还得上班呢。”大神万理苦笑道。“千就交给你照顾了。”  
“嗯！万さん晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
把门关上之后，春原百濑很快地就把快要把自己挤到墙壁边的醉鬼推到沙发去。还好折笠千斗现在睡得熟，三两下就被推到沙发的靠背，一头往后栽进沙发里，两条长腿搁在沙发靠背上方，整个人呈现倒立的姿势躺着。  
才这么几个动作，百已经被折磨到身上开始冒起了薄汗。他一个肉食者在力气之上确实能比过素食者千，然而喝醉的千整个人软绵绵的，即使他有力气，他也没有能早些知道千会倒向哪里的预知能力。  
“呼。”  
春原百濑正想着要怎么处置这位压根不在乎明天还有工作的不称职偶像，同时暗忖着得赶紧解决完睡觉，他可不想明天让后辈们看见没精神的re;vale。  
他赶紧到浴室给千放了洗澡水，不多时他回来一看，才发现原本倒立躺着的折笠千斗这时已经翻到地上睡了，特别不安分。  
“千，醒醒。”百扯了扯人凌乱的衣服。“去洗个澡。”  
千被顺势翻了个身，原本紧闭的双眼撑开了一条缝，他怔怔地盯着某处，眼神溃散得不行。  
“百……”  
“嗯。”百难得地安静了下来，等着千要说什么。  
“百。”千再次唤道。  
“我在。”  
“百。”千这次的语气里带了点笑意，连眼睛都笑眯了起来。  
“千。”  
“——我回来了。”  
百闻言一怔，心里顿时被不知何来的甜意填满了。  
“欢迎回来。”百道。“快去洗澡吧。”  
“嗯。”醒了过来的千貌似是乖多了，他应了一声，扶着沙发就要站起来。然而灌了酒之后他整个人神志不清，还好在摔倒的下一刻百就赶紧扶着人。  
这种状态他该怎么洗澡？百思至此有些头疼。  
“百，热。”千一手揉着发晕的头，一手抓着衣领子就要从中挣脱开来，即使是醉酒的状态中，他还是无意识地问了一句。“我现在在家吗？”  
“嗯，万さん送你回来的。”百原本要制止人这么豪放的脱衣，后来还是选择走到窗口旁边把窗帘全数拉了下来，把内部遮得严严实实。  
闻言，千分分钟就把身上多余的衣物撤得干净，他踩着不稳的脚步踏进了浴室，没等里面的热水放满，就一屁股坐了进去。  
“等、千……”  
百还真是对喝醉的千没辙，他赶紧推门而入，看见水龙头溢出的水就这样倾泻在折笠千斗的头上，一头浸湿的长发紧紧贴在肌肤上，额前的刘海还把千一双眼给完全蒙蔽掉了。  
百只得赶紧把水给关了，给人撩开额头前的头发。这一撩开，折笠千斗明明亮亮的大眼睛盯着人看，眼角下的泪痣刚好有颗水珠附在上面，乍看还以为人哭了。  
“难受吗？”知道千的酒量其实不太好，平常也没什么机会喝酒，百大概能猜到喝醉的人有多辛苦了。春原百濑努力不去在意还没放入浴剂、一片清澈的浴池，强迫自己目光集中在千的脸上。  
“嗯……”千垂下目光，果不其然看到水中自己的身体红得吓人。“百帮我洗澡吧。”  
“诶？！”春原百濑反应得快，下意识地倒退一步。“这这这怎么可以！”  
虽然称得上是恋人，但两人交往了快三个月都没有什么逾距的举动。就连亲亲小嘴也就几次，更多的就没了。名气响彻世界的前辈二人居然私底下这么纯情，就连百自己都意外。现在突然这样的进展，当然让他非常措手不及。  
不能因为千喝醉了就纵容这种事。春原百濑暗自决定，重新看向人就发现折笠千斗正目光炯炯地盯着自己看。  
“不乐意？百不是很常盯着我的身体看吗。”千说。  
“嗯？啊，诶？”百有些愣怔。“我有吗？”  
闻言，折笠千斗歪着头回忆，迷蒙的双眼像是被蒙上了雾，盯着头顶上的灯看。“之前拍摄广告的时候，导演要求我上半身暴露一些，百不是在旁边看的超级起劲的吗。”  
“你还说过我的脚踝很好看。”  
“你也很清楚我胸前有痣。”  
“之前也是……”  
“等等等等等！！”春原百濑慌张得不行，连话都说不好了。“别说了——我知道了。我给你洗。”  
他还一直以为自己从来没被发现，没料到早就被千看到好一阵子了，使得他羞愤得恨不得直接钻到地缝里。  
这下千算是心满意足了，他重新调整身体姿势，浴缸的水波一层层划开。他盘起腿，空出了快一半的位置。“进来吧。”  
“嗯？”见状，春原百濑不禁露出了疑惑的神色。“我还得进去吗？”  
“那当然了。”千理所当然地点头。“不能只有你帮我洗啊，我也会帮你洗的。”  
“咳——那那那那个就不用了！”春原百濑道，殊不知听见千这么说之后，他自己的脸红通了一片。“明、明天还有工作呢，赶快洗好了去睡觉，呐？”  
折笠千斗抬头盯着灯光下的春原百濑，一时间不知道该说什么。明明万说过喝醉这个法子最管用了，不料对于百还是没什么用处啊。  
千冷不丁闷闷不乐地一句：“不解风情的家伙。”  
“？？？”  
春原百濑倒是没听清楚折笠千斗在那里嘀嘀咕咕什么，只得朝人凑近了几分。“你刚刚说什么了？”  
但话刚落，春原百濑猛地被惯力往前一扯，差点就站不稳脚跟。他下意识地双手扶着折笠千斗两边的墙壁，这才没有整个人跌进水池中。  
“千！”他轻呼道。  
罪魁祸首倒是一副不在意的神情，千往自己的方向拉近百的衣领，迫使人再靠近自己一些。“就这么讨厌和我近距离相处吗，百？”  
春原百濑先是被千呼出来的热气搞蒙了思绪，花了好几秒才反应过来千都说了什么。  
“我不是……”  
百刚要开口解释，不料下一秒被人用手堵住了嘴巴。“唔！”  
“交往之前明明时不时就蹭上来，为什么交往之后要离我这么远？”千自顾自地说。  
百半屈的双腿有些支撑不住，他悄悄把重心往前移，腾出了一只手挪开千捂着嘴巴的手。“我……”  
“你就不期待做其他的事吗？”千也不介意自己的手被移开，凑向前在百的耳畔旁说着。“还是真的觉得现在这样就够了？”  
他知道百的耳朵特别敏感，热气涌上就立即红了起来。他退开欣赏自己搞出来的作品，嘴角微微扬起。  
百明显呼吸一窒，憋红着脸持续了好几秒才吐出了口大气。“我直到现在还不敢相信我和千在一起了，所以……”不敢做其他的事。在这方面上百从来不主动，这也是促使千想出来这种鬼点子的原因吧。  
泡在热水中好一段时间的折笠千斗早就清醒了一些，他闻言叹了口气。“那该怎么让你觉得我们确实是在交往呢？”  
这倒真的是问倒了春原百濑。他稍微想了想，脑袋都是一堆不可描述之事，整个脸红的跟苹果一样，赶紧低下头不说话。  
千盯着人的脸，不由得轻笑了一声，随即从浴缸里坐直了身子，水声哗哗，溢出来的水流还浸湿了百身上的衣服。  
他捧着百的脸，在额头上轻啄了一下。“像这样？”  
在脸颊又亲了一下。“还是这样？”  
嘴巴。“——这样？”  
嘴上不安分，就连双手也是。百还在纠结该怎么回答，折笠千斗的双手徘徊在百湿透了的衣服上，来来回回摸索。  
“别……”  
“百太容易害羞了。”千盯着人笑道。“这只是开始。”  
“？！”  
没等人多作反应，折笠千斗抓着衣服就往上扯，直接把春原百濑的上衣给脱个精光，随意地丢到一边。猝不及防的春原百濑冷不丁被一阵凉风吹袭，立即就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“进来吧。不然会感冒的。”折笠千斗顺口说了句，双手就伸向春原百濑身下的裤带而去。  
“别！我自己来！”春原百濑很快地倒退一步，感情折笠千斗这家伙是真的心机重，一早就盘算好了。  
尽管心里这么吐槽着，但春原百濑还是三两下就脱了精光，进入了浴缸里。  
忙活了这么久，春原百濑被热水包围之后，还是忍不住发出了舒服的呻吟。要不是眼前这个人喝醉，他也不会在这个尴尬的时间点泡澡。  
人进了浴池，折笠千斗没打算再多耗时间了。他凑向前吻向人，先是唇、下巴、脖颈，每个被亲吻的地方像是被点燃了火，春原百濑都不自觉地昂起了头，眼前白晃晃的灯光刺得他眼睛痛，索性直接闭起眼来。  
折笠千斗从水中抱紧了春原百濑的腰，没有赘肉、也没有多余的肌肉的腰一直是千特别喜欢的地方，只要两人同枕入眠的时候，千都会忍不住抱着百的腰睡觉。  
这像是两人无声的默契，百感受到了千的温度，整个人也往前探去。他不是第一次想象过这种场景，即使眼下正在发生，他还是觉得像个梦一样。  
正神游着，百突然感觉到身下的硬物被超级温热的触感包裹着，害得人被吓得猛地睁眼。  
“等等？！”  
“小百有反应了呢。”  
被恋人这么蹂躏，没有反应那才是奇怪。春原百濑低着头不说话，耳根红得不行。  
“真可爱。”千自顾自地说着，缓缓地给人上下抚弄。  
“嗯……唔！”  
“硬的很厉害呢。”  
“别说出来——”  
随着人的动作逐渐加快，百有些上气不接下气，抓着浴缸边的指尖都已经发白，一时竟不知应该后退还是往前靠。千的手法不算多熟练，偏偏总能让百满足，何况眼前的人可是自己爱了好几年的恋人。来回套弄好几回，春原百濑还是抵抗不过内心的狂潮，往前靠在折笠千斗的肩膀，抽搐着把精华都倾泻出来。  
“哈、哈……”  
折笠千斗脸上带着笑，伸手就抱紧了人。  
这一抱，原本有些昏昏欲睡的春原百濑突然一个激灵，下意识屏气朝人望去。要不是因为突然这么一抱，他还真的没去注意到千的生理需求。此时此刻千的那边硬得不行，宣示存在感似的抵在春原百濑的大腿边。  
“够了——我很累……”百立即就要往后退，没料到眼前的人随即凑向前来。  
“剩下的去床上吧？”折笠千斗眨巴着明亮的双眼说。

“就快到拍摄时间了，我们还是赶快过去和re:vale前辈们打个招呼吧。”  
TRIGGER休息室挤满了人，好在大家都已经习惯这样的场景，没人开口说什么，纷纷挪动脚步朝外移动。  
“平常百前辈都会先来这里打招呼的啊，怎么今天没来……”  
“前辈终究是前辈，本来就应该是我们去打招呼。”九条天说着，随即抓紧脚步跟上前面的红发男子。“陆。”  
“天にい！”七濑陆正和和泉一织拌嘴，闻声转过头看见来人之后，脸上顿时绽放了光彩。  
“最近风大，你出门要记得穿厚一点，知不知道？”九条天道。  
“我有，一织每回出门之前都会提醒我，天にい不用担心。”七濑陆点点头应是，旁边的和泉一织不发一语，不过还是朝九条天投了一个无需挂虑的眼神。  
“那就好。”九条天再也找不到什么话题和弟弟聊了，恰好这时候众人都已经到达re:vale的休息室外，提前避免了不必要的尴尬。  
叩叩两声，八乙女乐敲着门扬声。“前辈，我们来打招呼了。”  
里头似乎有些吵杂声，只是隔音效果有些太好，外边的人除了窸窸窣窣的声音，其余的什么都没听见。  
“前辈？”  
“……这是吵架了吗？”十龙之介不可思议道。“难怪昨天邀请我去喝酒——”  
“哈？！”和泉三月忍不住叫道。“昨晚百さん也约我了！还叫我不要乱想……”  
两位证人的证词似乎已经是证据确凿，众人心怀各异地面面相觑。走在最前面的八乙女乐收到大家无声的指示，小心翼翼地就把门开了一小条缝。  
“……涂厚一点！还是看得见！”百有些凄厉的声音穿过门缝传到其余人的耳里。  
“我又不会这些，刚刚为什么要把化妆师赶走？”千的声音。  
“我可不想让人家看见这个！”  
“明明大家都知道——”  
“啊啊啊别说了！”  
莫名其妙的对话倒是更让人好奇，蹲在最前面的四叶环默默把门缝开得更大了些，这下甚至能看见百坐在化妆台前，而千就站在百的侧边。  
“他们在干什么啊？”四叶环小声纳闷地说。  
“你们在干什么啊？”另一道声音响起，一下就惊动了蹲在门外的一大票人。只见小鸟游纺和大神万理朝他们投向疑惑的眼神，一时不知道该如何解释。  
毕竟十个人一起蹲在走廊边就已经足够可疑了。  
“re:vale前辈好像吵架了。”和泉一织实话实话。  
“不是吧？”大神万理愕然。明明昨天还好好的，怎么突然就吵起来了？“你确定？”  
为了证实他们所言，十人纷纷把新加入的两人簇拥到最前面，刚好是能从门缝瞥进休息室内的最佳位置。  
“吵得挺凶。”逢坂壮五蹲在四叶环后面，把刚才发生的重述一边给经纪人听。  
“这样啊……”小鸟游纺听得一愣一愣的，她原本只是要来叫偶像们回到休息室准备开场的，她现在在这里干什么？  
“说到底是你昨天太乱来了！不然今天就不会——！”  
里面突然爆发了一阵大吼，及时把所有人的注意引了回去。  
“找高领的衣服吧，我昨晚确实有些神志不清……”  
“万一还是被看到怎么办！”  
“不就是吻痕，全世界都知道我们在交往，这有什么好奇怪的？”  
“——哈？！”  
里面吵得不可方休，外边闻见‘吻痕’二字那刻起，就开始躁动了起来。九条天很快速地盖着七濑陆的耳朵、逢坂壮五盖着四叶环的、八乙女乐盖着小鸟游纺的——和泉三月见状，转过身去就要给弟弟盖耳朵，没料到被其对上极其平静的眼神。  
好吧，看来弟弟长大了，不需要这么做了。  
“嗯？”被盖着耳朵什么都听不清的三人都发出了声音，刚刚有什么是自己不能听的吗？  
“Oh，明明喝酒的时候都说我未成年不可以喝，这种情况居然没人给我遮耳朵。”六弥凪痛彻心扉，对在座的各位感到十分失望。  
“你还需要遮吗？”二阶堂大和在旁边笑着调侃。  
“那倒是不用。”  
“嗯？”一边的十龙之介摸不着头脑。“所以他们真的在吵架吗？”  
啊，忘了这边的单纯冲绳男子……  
“龙，忘了这件事吧。”八乙女乐沉重地说。  
“？”


End file.
